Night and Day (Re-written)
by Yurosoku
Summary: Nothing is left to chance, as Noctis and Sol learn on their journey. To reclaim their home, stop the Starscourge and restore the light to the world, easy right? *Currently on Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

Night and Day

Chapter I

In the Beginning, there were twins

Twenty Years Ago…

There were many trials and fears a king must face, whether it be a beast that threatened to tear apart his men, the heavy weight of a choice to be made by the king or how would he deal with the war itself with the empire.

Today brought forth a new trial he hadn't been prepared for, something that would change his life for hopefully the better. As he paced for what felt like hours down the hall but never going to far from the door that led into the patient's room. The sounds of beeping monitors from within in, the sounds of other patients and nurses down the hallway along with the intercom booming above him.

'Regis for the love of the Astrals would you PLEASE sit down?', begged Clarus, finally looking up from his book to look at his king.

Regis turned to his Shield with a look that said he was just waiting for an explosion or something equally as terrible. 'I cannot! Aulea is in there and all I can do is wait!', he said, running a hand through his luscious black hair before he resumed his pacing. Clarus let of a groan as he returned to his book, hoping he'll be so invested enough he'll drown out the noises of the continuous footsteps of his king.

The king let a shuddering breath once he heard his wife wail in pain from behind that wooden door, wishing desperately he was in there to hold her hand and continue to encourage her. But no, he was forced out for the doctors to ensure the procedure would go smoothly.

The day had finally arrived after nearly a year of waiting, all the highs and lows, the mood swings, cravings and constant complaints of her back pains and hearing her repeatedly stating she was fat. Today they would finally meet their child, after so long of waiting and all the months planning, would finally grant them mercy, more so for his wife. Just before his majesty would have a break down, a nurse opened the door followed by the doctor.

'Your highness?', he asked.

Regis immediately turned to the doctor, doing everything in his power to maintain his kingly composure and stature, his face showing worry for his wife. The doctor merely gestured the door with a bow and said nothing more. Bracing himself, the king entered the room with Clarus closing his book, hearing a distinct "about time" uttered from his shield.

In the room, blessed by the beautiful sunlight that bathed the room in a genuine air of warmth, his wife resting in the bed carrying not one, but two bundles in her arms, beaming down on them in a glow that he believed only a new mother could have.

Her beautiful black hair was flowing with the bangs stuck to her forehead in sweat, circles under her eyes show casing the weariness she was under but not since he asked for her hand in marriage did her ever seen her so happy, her cobalt coloured eyes glowing with love and warmth for her new born children. She gazed to her husband, who suddenly froze upon meeting her gaze. Her smiles warmed as she gestured him to meet his children.

Taking a seat near the bed, he leaned in to see two new royal members, small tuffs of hair upon their foreheads with sky blue eyes looking up at their parents.

'A son and daughter', Aulea whispered, almost unable to believe that the two miracles were their own flesh and blood. Slowly the boy looked up at Regis, who smiled in response to him.

Then, he outstretched his little pudgy hands to him, making small noises. Aulea smiled as she helped Regis hold him, so carefully as if the child was made of glass. The king gently brushed his finger across his nose, but to his surprise the baby gripped his finger, as tight as a new born could grip.

'Perfect, they're perfect', Regis mused in such a loving one Aulea had only heard once on their wedding day. The voice of father to be was such a beautiful tone she locked the tone in her memories for life. 'We need to name them dear', she mused.

'Noctis Lucius Caelum', he said.

'Sol Lucius Caelum', Aulea mused.

The babies giggled and made their native noises as the two new parents smiled at each other.

Seven years later…

Giggling, Sol peeked above her hiding spot in search for her brother in the gardens. Hiding behind a hedge as she spots Noctis carefully look around for his sister, she giggled when she saw the frustration in his baby face, that infamous pout of his she loved to put on his face.

Sol ducked down to hide when she saw him turn to her direction, putting her small hands to her lips to keep back the giggles that threatened to give away her position. But as she was just about to peek again, suddenly Noctis' face pierced through the foliage with a massive grin. The princess shrieked as Noctis pounced on her with a cry, tacking her into the dirt.

'Ah ha! Got ya!', he said with that smug victorious look on his face.

'No fair!', she whined.

'Noctis, Sol?', called their mother.

The two scampered out of the hedge and were kneeling before their mother, who was looking at them with a bemused look. No doubt she was looking at how dirty their got, both caked in dirt and mud with bits of leaves and other green stuck in their hair and clothes. Sol's beautifully groomed and brushed hair all ruffled while her son had plenty of mud on his cheeks. She let out a small giggle as the two sheepishly looked at their mother.

'Two hours and forty-six seconds my dear', she cooed as she turned to see her husband approaching his family. The children heard him groan before shaking his head at the two. 'You couldn't stay off the urge to get filthy for another six-teen minutes?', he asked with a raised brow.

The two royal children giggled at him as the parents sat down to join their kids, Noctis immediately climbing on his father's laps while Sol sat on her mother's. Regis chuckled as Noctis settled into his father's chest, inhaling the familiar cologne he always wore while Aulea was already fixing her daughter's hair.

Regis just smiled in peace seeing his family in serenity, a reprieve from the stress of politics and ruling their city, without the fear of the empire breathing down their necks. With his children and wife, all together like a normal family.

But, his wife coughed.

He turned to see her place a hand on her lips to hold back the cough. Their daughter turned to her with worry like her brother, who clutched his father's jacket with fear. Aulea gasped and shuddered, before she turned to her worried family with a tired smile.

'I'm sorry, just a bit under the weather is all', she assured. Sol let out a worried whimper as she nested herself on her mother's lap with worry in her beautiful eyes while Noctis looked to his father for assurance. He bit his inner cheek before showing his some a warm smile while petting him.

'Your mother is far stronger than you believe my boy, just a small cough', he said soothingly. One shared glance between the two rulers of the Insomnia showed the undying love between them, and a sign of worry. Aulea just smiled at her husband in thanks, before she returned her gaze to her children with playful smiles and tickling her daughter's side while Noctis looked at Regis with curiosity. He just smiled down at his son, ruffling his raven locks lovingly.

Cherishing these moments…

One year later…

Never before had he ever felt this level of terror, even during his battles against the empire. The car could not go fast enough, if he wasn't so worn from using the ring of Lucis he'd use Armiger and just fly towards his destination. The fires brightly illuminating their path to the large pillar of smoke slithering into the night.

Finally, the cars arrived on the scene and Regis all but burst out of his car and rushed onto the field. The large daemon that stood tall over its kills and destroyed cars, a woman's body bound with a large serpent end, brandishing six large swords with green hair and purple-blue skin. It bore its teeth at Regis, but the king's gaze fell upon a trio of bodies that were inches away from the beast.

His wife and children, all in a pool of blood.

Regis' eyes darkened at the beast as the air swirled around him until finally with a growl, the king summoned six of his ancestors' weapons in the air, swirling around him like a cyclone. He dashed forward to the beast, the crystal weapons clashing against the daemon's swords with equal ferocity and speed. Steel clashing with crystalized weapons with blinding speed, Regis merely walked towards the beast, rage burning in his eyes as the daemon was forced to take its own steps backwards.

Finally at the edge of the cliff, their weapons ended with a deadlock, the large enraged beast snarled and roared as it tried to push Regis' weapons off it but even though the strain using so many weapons in one go coupled by his age, the king refused to relent for even a second. With one gesture of his hand, he brought his crystal axe up and slashed the beast across its face. The blow was enough for it to stumble down the cliff, it's cries of rage and pain dulling and fading away.

Panting, the king turned to his family as members of the guard tended to them. Not wasting another moment Regis approached them and knelt down to his family, his son staring up at the skies with a dazed look like his sister, though she twitched and shook, both them caked in blood. Aulea…

His eyes felt the moisture build in them upon looking at his wife's form, her back slashed so deeply and so much blood had been lost, she was staring lifelessly at her children. No doubt she had taken the blow to protect them, though they were harmed if she hadn't they'd suffer the same fate. Regis placed his hand on her shoulder as he lowered his head in defeat, tears freely running down his cheeks before he with a shuddered breath, closed his wife's eyes for one final time.

His children needed him now more than ever…

*Three Months Later*

Time felt like it just grew more longer and slower for the king, watching over his sleeping children in silence. The medics had assured they were alright but the comas were to be expected to take much longer than he'd feared, his two remaining family members sleeping away.

Noctis and Sol were in one bed, a carbuncle for his son and a moogle for his daughter, remembering them being true animal lovers to these creatures. The only things that could help soothe the king and make him feel like he was doing something to help them, a small comfort he believed. Yet as time went on, watching them slowly breathe but remain as still as statues more and more doubt begun to plague his mind.

Would his children ever awaken? Did Aulea give her life for nothing? Had he failed as a father to protect and watch over them?

He placed his head in his hands, a deep sigh escaped his lips as he made those questions fade into his mind, desperately looking for something to keep his mind off the-

'Fa-father…?'.

Regis looked up to see Sol's cobalt eyes flutter open, her voice so dry and tired. Regis let out a gasp of relief as Noctis' own eyes pried open, both children faced their father with confusion and exhaustion. Without another word, the king wrapped them both into a tight hug, choking back a sob as his children hugged him back.

'Where's mom?', Noctis asked, looking around weakly for her.

'Your mother…is gone', Regis said.

Regis had never before heard a sadder sound, than his own children's cries.

*After Omen*

Death looming over his head as he exited the chamber of the crystal, his breathing slowed and shaky as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. The empty corridor was empty, the only light that shined was the moon from the large windows bathing the tired king in luminous light.

A price to pay to grant his children the power to fulfil their destinies, the chosen king. Sol's own destiny was shrouded in shadow but Regis was absolutely certain his daughter would figure it out, she always did.

Entering the family room, he spotted his children playing on the carpet with Noctis flailing his toy sword against Sol's toy staff, both freezing upon see their father. Far past their bed time Regis mused as he smirked at the two's sheepish grins. Making the most of what little time he had, Regis merely said "story time" and immediately the twins hopped onto the bed and awaited eagerly for their father to regale them in a tale.

Smiling as he nestled between his two most precious people in his life, though he knew of the trials they will face in time, Regis just smiled and regaled them in a tale.

The children listened intently and with their eyes glued to their father's book, they never saw the tears within his eyes.

A/N: So I'm back…

Long story short, my hard drive died out and all my previous stories are gone. So I had time to muse and ponder and I decided to redo the tale I had in mind with more than just the main story and throwing in OC's for compensation of unoriginal plot.

I'm gonna be deleting the old version by the end of the month so just a heads up. I'll try and maintain a more consistent schedule and update more frequently with shorts and one shots. So thanks for the patience and support.

Stay awesome but most importantly stay safe!


	2. Chapter 2

Night and Day

Chapter II

One last night of Insomnia

The bell finally rang which commenced the end of the school day.

Sol stretched as she walked down the hallway in peace, relived the day was finally over along with her exams finally behind her. Although she was confident she would graduate top of her class like Noct, there was still the usual stress and fear of failure that plagued her prior to the exams.

She would have to thank Ignis for his extra tutoring, the man was adamant she'd pass with flying colours like her brother, though she did show interest in passing and getting a good score. Adjusting her school back on her shoulder, Sol pulled her phone out to see if Noct texted her about his exams. To her delight he did in fact finish just as she did and was currently waiting by the school gates, and below his message was what looked to be a selfie of him and his best friend Prompto.

She smiled at the goofy look Prompto gave with her brother giving what she dubbed "half effort smiling Noct". The blond had been a god send for her brother she would openly admit to anyone, bringing him smiles and what he wanted for so long, a true friend. Now granted she was a little apprehensive about him, not forgetting the other "friends" of her brother, but upon meeting him her worries were relived. He was smiling and joking with him while being very nervous around her, which only assured her he just wanted to be friends with Noct.

Looking at her brother she was somewhat amazed by how much they grew in the school years, her brother looking so much like a prince as many of his fans would say, and even she herself thought he was a broody prince charming, or as Gladio would call him, "Prince Charmless". Sol's own looks had given her a royal look too, her black hair was short like her brother's just bed hair messier and unkempt, she was happy she grew a little taller with her cobalt eyes shining with wisdom and youth.

'Sol~', a voice called before the princess felt a pair of arms wrapping around her, catching her off guard. She stumbled but smiled in good nature as she glanced back at her hugger. Unius, her best friend was like the sun, beaming and bright. 'I'm guessing you passed your exams?', she asked while dragging her buddy. 'Yup~', she said with a toothy grin. Her best friend since they were children, Unius was the same height as Sol albeit with a little more muscle.

She wore a blue band around the top of her head, long golden locks with several of her hair in braids around the band. Deepest green eyes she had ever seen that were filled with cheer and fun, a perfect match for a princess her advisor once said. Unius threw both her hands behind her head with her bag, walking alongside her friend as they talked about their exams and lessons. They exited the school building and as the sun begun to set behind the large buildings, Sol spotted Prompto and Noct standing by the gate, the former with his camera in hand.

'Hey girls!', the blond said with wave. 'Take any good pics Prompto?', inquired Sol with a friendly smile. At this, he showed the two some as expected, impressive photos of the school grounds, the nature and a few cats he spotted on the walls of Insomnia. One photo to Sol's amusement was one showing Noct at his own P:E during a break, doing what she believed was a bicycle kick. He managed to capture the look of concentration on the prince, the sweaty forehead with the flying shred of grass around him.

'That's so cool!', Unius proclaimed with sparkle in her eyes, looking at him with obvious admiration while Noct just shrugged. 'Yes it is, you made Noctis look invested in something outside of video games', Sol teased. Her brother gave Sol a withering glare before he huffed and waited for Ignis to arrive and pick them up.

'So what's our plan for tonight?', Prompto asked he showed more of his photos to the girls.

'Iggy wants everyone at Noct's apartment tonight, says he's got something to tell us', Sol answered.

'Think it has anything to do with the wedding?'.

'I wouldn't put it past Specs to keep us in suspense', Noct mused with a smirk on his lips.

Speaking of the man, a black car rolled up by the school gates with Ignis in the driver's seat with a passenger beside him. The four entered the car with their bags in the trunk. 'Afternoon Ignis, Nigrum', Sol greeted kindly with her usual smiling look.

'To you as well Sol', Ignis replied smoothly.

'Got out of meetings did ya?', Noct asked.

'Most of them were reminders, just ensuring we're aware of the journey tomorrow', Nigrum explained as they drove off. 'The king was insistent that we are prepped for the long journey'.

These two were the royal advisors to their prince and princess, with Ignis for Noct and Nigrum to Sol. Nigrum roughly the same age of Ignis with long chocolate coloured hair that reached his shoulders but was well groomed and cared for, amber coloured eyes that held vigilance within, wearing a simple white and grey shirt with black suspenders and pair of black slacks. Sol spotted a bit of his ink work on the right side of his neck, violet and white. Her guardian and advisor during her studies of being an ambassador, he helped educate her on politics and defended her like a shield.

'Can't believe you're getting hitched already', Prompto mused as he took a few pictures as they passed by the neighbourhood.

'My little brother's growing up so fast', Sol said with a mock sniffle.

'Get off. We're twins!', argued the prince.

'But I was born earlier by two minutes and thirty-two seconds! Therefore, I am the older sister'.

'That doesn't count!'.

'Yes it does!'.

Ignis let out a sigh as the popular argument between the two returned while Nigrum rolled his eyes, giving his friend the same look they shared. 'It's hard to believe these are our future rulers isn't it?', he sighed. 'Indeed…our royal charges may have grown but still bicker like children', he agreed.

Training Hall

Gladio brought down his massive broad sword upon his assailant with a roar. His assailant however rolled from the attack and onto his knees, a katana in his hands as he swung upwards to the giant but just missing his chin as he leaned backwards form the attack.

Armis growled as he rapidly swung at his much larger and stronger enemy, their blades clashed and echoed in the halls until when both warriors swung their weapons at once, they ended up into a deadlock. 'Damn you, you're gonna pay for what you did!', promised the giant as he struggled against the smaller warrior. Armis grunted and side stepped allowing Gladio to stagger forward but when he tried to take the chance to cut Gladio's now exposed shoulder the warrior turned and took a wild swing at the foe.

Forced back, Armis leapt back to evade the large blade. Panting heavily with sweat trailing down both their foreheads, the two charged again, Gladio blocking a thrust from the samurai with the body of the great sword. He knocked the blade aside and with a spin elbowed the samurai in his jaw which caused him to stagger back with a grunt until he made a miss-step and fell on his back. But even as Gladio towered over him, Armis dropped the blade beside him, placing both hands beside his head and rolled onto his shoulders.

He then kicked forward and both of his feet collided with Gladio's chest, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him to fall backwards with a heavy thud. Quickly Armis grabbed his sword once he got back to his feet and quickly ran at his fallen enemy and brought his sword down with a cry. Gladio, however, didn't lose his grip on the sword and quickly used it to block Armis' own attack. Pushing him back with a kick to his stomach, Gladio quickly getting back to his feet and brought his blade to the upper left.

Armis grunted as he parried the attack that went over his head, spun around and resumed his stance with the blade being held by both hands upwards, glaring at the giant. He smirked. 'Die', he ordered. Their stances shifted, shoulders shook and lips quivered before finally Gladio let out a barely contained laugh as Armis hunched over in laughter. Weapons dropped as the two shared a laugh between them, Gladio shoving the younger man slight but the samurai retorted with a push of his own. Eventually the giant grabbed him into a neck hold while rubbing his knuckle into his head.

'What the hell was that? "Die"? Ya can't just spout that while standing!', Gladio said. Armis chuckled as he elbowed him in the gut freeing himself and giving him a few mock jabs to his bicep. 'You're one to talk! "You're gonna pay for what you did", I could barely keep myself from laughing!', Armis accused as he managed to land a few hits to his friend. Eventually the two fell against the walls as the laughter died out, exhaustion taking over them.

'You've gotten stronger', Gladio commented.

'Yeah, all those sessions finally paid off', Armis agreed.

'Still not as good as me but~'.

'Screw you', he laughed.

Armis is younger than Gladio by two years but his skills as a warrior is on par with the shield, he was an inch shorter than Gladio wearing a simple grey and black t-shirt with obvious sweat stains around his body with grey tracksuit pants and grey boots, hair was a dark brown with the fringes tinted blond. It wasn't natural as assured but he lost a bet with Ignis awhile back to dye them blond for a while. His role within the Crownsguard was similar to Gladio's, except instead of being the "Shield" to the prince, he was the "Sword" to the princess.

'So tomorrow, we're off to Altissia', Armis hummed, looking up through the skylight to see the day darkening.

'Yeah, where our beloved prince Charmless is going to get hitched', Gladio agreed.

Armis chuckled at the nickname, no doubt Noct would kick his ass if he heard it.

Then Armis' phone beeped from the gym bag on the bench near the weapons rack. The younger man picked up the sword and approached the bag as Gladio holstered his weapon. Returning his favourite weapon of choice he picked his phone out of the bag and tapped it to answer.

'Fortibus', he answered formally.

'Brother, are you and Gladio finished?'.

Armis smirked at his brother's voice and leaned against the wall. 'Yeah we've just finished up, you guys at Noct's place?', he inquired. 'Yes, Ignis is hoping you four will show up soon, her grace is getting a little impatient'.

'Understood, we're on the way', Armis said. Once he hung up he just caught the bottle of water from Gladio. With a smirk the two warriors left the training room to round up their fellow Crowns guards.

Gardens

Mederis stilled herself as she knelt down hidden in the foliage of the garden, her breathing and heart rate slow as a turtle as her ears were on full alert. With a soft inhale of breath from her nose and through her mouth she placed her hand on the barrel of the rifle in her hand.

"She's quiet…", she mused. Suddenly she heard it, footsteps upon the fallen leaves. On her left. Slowly Mederis slowly turned her head and just barely caught a silhouette brush past the greenery and even ruffled some of the leaves that caused a few to fall to the ground. Mederis smirked.

She took out from her concealed holster a small hand gun and turned to the left and took a shot. The gun boomed loudly scaring the birds that nested in the garden, but that wasn't all she startled. She heard the sounds of a body jumping and rolling onto the ground but also an increase in footsteps. Mederis turned around discarding the hand weapon and with both hands took aim with her rifle but it was too late for her, as her target leapt through the foliage and with both hands she grabbed her shoulders.

The tackle caused Mederis' gun to be pressed against her chest as the target forced them both out of the foliage and into the open. The assailant placed her knee on Mederis right arm to hold her in place but the soldier didn't need an arm to free herself. She smacked her head against the target's forehead, causing them to stumble off them, Mederis took this chance to roll onto her back and in a crouched position took aim.

The rifle fired a silent shot via the suppresser attachment to the barrel of the weapon but the target rolled to her left and tossed during her roll a small kunai. The black knife stabbed into the gun, forcing, Mederis to drop the weapon as the target drew another kunai from her pouch and leapt at her. Mederis however parried her attack with her left hand, kicked the enemy's left leg to knock their balance off and with the palm of her right hand punched the target shoulder.

She stumbled backwards but Mederis grabbed her left arm, twisted it until she dropped her weapon and then flung her over Mederis shoulder and slammed her onto the ground with a heavy thud. She grabbed the dropped kunai and pressed it against her neck, forcing any attempts to escape to decease. 'Mission failed', she commented.

'…Failure', the assailant admitted.

Mederis smirked as she released her arm and helped her back to her feet. 'You came close though, had it not been for CQC, I'd be a corpse by now', she said kindly. 'Hardly a consolation', her friend replied.

Cultro tugged down her mask to show disappointment and frustration on her face, putting her kunai back into her pouch. 'Take pride you managed to disarm me and leave me unarmed', Mederis said, gesturing her now useless weapon on the ground. Mederis is the oldest among the group by one month from Gladio, healthy tanned skin showing a tattoo on her right eye shaped like a tribal tattoo, her hair silver long that touched her shoulders, topaz coloured eyes. The Crownsguard doctor and old espionage agent of Cor's group, Mederis had been reassigned to watch over the royal twins.

Cultro is a bit taller than the silver woman, her black as the night with purple-blue coloured eyes, a small scar on her left eye brow from previous mistakes. Paler skin than most residents of Insomnia and her accent had a touch of Tenebrae, Cultro is the royal "Eyes" of the royal family and their assassin. Mederis patted her shoulder kindly as she turned to the left to see Gladio and Armis already dressed and showered from their own training.

'So what's the score?', Armis asked with a grin.

'5:8', Mederis commented, picking up her mock-rifle and yanking the kunai out of the barrel.

'Getting a bit sloppy there Cul', Gladio teased while ruffling her hair.

She grunted before swatting his hand away from her hair, it must be so nice to be tall. Once everyone gathered up the equipment and after the ladies cleaned themselves up, they all hopped into Mederis car with Gladio in the front seat with the other two in the back making idle chatter about the peace treaty between Insomnia and the empire.

'Can't believe the empire's throwing us a bone and offering up peace', Armis mused as he placed his hands behind his head in thought.

'Indeed it is odd, but given the current state of the military of Insomnia there would be little choice in what his majesty can do', Mederis sighed, turning a corner.

'Still a wedding between Noct and Lunafreya, kind of odd', Gladio added.

'The Oracle is under the empire's "protection" and is one of the few remaining members of her family, by allowing the prince of Insomnia to marry her this technically means Insomnia will be independent to some extent'.

'So long as the empire keeps their word', Cultro said, looking out her window. 'This all feels too…concerning'.

'What's so concerning about having your enemy waltzing up on your front door?', Armis joked.

'Cor and the other members of the Kingsglaive will be there to guard his majesty', Mederis assured. 'Clarus himself will be by his side'.

'And nothing getting past my old man', Gladio said with a cocky smirk.

'As will Vetus', Cultro said.

Armis didn't comment on that name, closing his eyes in thought, and no one commented on his "father" being there with the king.

'Regardless, we all have our duties to perform, and that is to guard Sol and Noct', Mederis stated, changing the subject.

'…But what about his eating habits?', Gladio asked.

'…We're meant to protect them Gladio not perform the impossible'.

Noct's Apartment

'NO NO NO NO!', cried Prompto as he dropped to his back in dismay.

'SHIT! NOCT COVER ME!', pleaded Unius as her eyes glowed with terror.

'I can't! I've got nothing!', bemoaned the prince.

'NO! WE CAN'T LOSE HERE!', Sol stated stubbornly.

They fought with all their might, they gave their best and then more as the four fell one by one. Defeated and their hope was smashed into pieces like glass falling to the ground, groans of dismay along with a few punches to the ground in frustration.

'We blew it', Prompto whined in defeat as Unius fell beside him while Sol and Noct bowed their heads in defeat.

'…They do know they can just restart the boss fight right there yes?', Nigrum asked.

From the kitchen section of the Noct's apartment the two guardians just watched the four youngest members of their group wallow in defeat as upon the television screen in bright red read "GAME OVER", along with a very sombre music score to emphasise their loss. Ignis chuckled as he chopped the vegetables in peace while Nigrum mixed the drinks on the counter.

'I believe this is their, eleventh attempt in defeating this boss?', Ignis offered.

'Fourteenth!', cried Unius.

Nigrum shook his head as he mixed the drinks with a small smile on his face. When it came to meals, Ignis provided the food while he provided the drinks, a passion the guardian had picked up a few years back during his training. So far he's made specific specials for the party, along with non-alcoholic beverages for the younger members, courtesy of Ignis' and strictness of Mederis. Pouring the mix ingredient to Gladio's, which he dubbed it "Behemoth's blood".

No he didn't choose the name, Cultro did. Something about this drink tasting just as bad.

Then they heard the door unlock and entering were the remaining four of the main gang. 'We late?', asked Gladio as he placed down the duffle bag for packing the remaining items for the trip. 'You've missed the struggles of the royal band', Nigrum answered, gesturing the screen.

'You guys are still stuck on that boss? It's been a week!', laughed Armis.

'Well we would've beaten it, if SOMEONE actually shot the boss instead of his teammates!', Unius pouted, glaring at Noct in particular.

'How was I supposed to know that barrel was going to explode?', Noct argued.

'It's red! Everyone knows red barrels mean explosions!'.

While the two argued, Sol got up with a groan. Clearly the boss will remain undefeated for now with those two arguing about the dynamics of the red barrel. Prompto leaned against the couch while watching his best friends argue, snapping a few shots with his phone. Sol joined the others at the counter while Nigrum handed everyone their respective drinks, passing her own mixed. 'What better drink to drown my sorrows away than Nigrum's "Starlighter"?', teased the princess.

' "Starlighter"?', Gladio asked, smirking at the princess' advisor.

'I assure you that name was not my choice, just like your own', Nigrum promised as he dried his hands.

'Why do you let them name the drinks?', Mederis asked as she took her own.

'Saves me the trouble of coming up with names, plus it's you all who drink them ', he explained. 'So long as you enjoy them you can call your favourites drinks whatever you see fit'.

Sol giggled as she sipped her own, watching over her friends, brothers and sisters really, just hanging around the apartment with their own agendas. Armis was speaking with Nigrum about the method of transport the two would use since the Regalia, the car Noct would be given for his journey, and Mederis' only had room for four. Judging by the look the older brother was giving him Sol guessed they would use his bike. She didn't blame him.

Gladio and Mederis were going over the list of things the party would be needing for the journey, the doctor already going over the curatives and medicinal needs while Gladio was assuring her he had the camping sets ready and already in her trunk. She smiled at the two as Gladio got a touch closer to the silver haired woman, making her stutter and jump slightly at his gesture. She already locked this image in her mind and already her fingers twitched for a pencil.

'Dinner is ready everyone', Ignis announced with a clap of his hands.

Dinner was had at the couches with a few chairs here and there as the group chatted amongst themselves, occasional jabs at each other while some were talking about their plans once their journey started. Prompto had informed everyone he was gonna take as many pictures as humanly possible since he picked up a new camera for the occasion, not that the party worried about the quality of his works.

Cultro voiced her hopes for seeing the Galdin Quay, hearing that the beach was meant to be one of the highlights of any road trip and even wanted to see dolphins. Much to the amusement of the group, it was even sweetened up when Mederis said that there was also a fishing spot there for plenty of game, which only made Noct declare that will be on their list.

It also helped that the Galdin Quay was the very place they had to go to for the ferry to Altissia.

Once dinner was finished, and everyone had a hand in cleaning up, Nigrum handed out everyone's drinks( he made spares) and everyone sat there while Ignis announced the big news.

'So I've visited the citadel earlier', he said Gladio and Armis carried in a few large cases and placed them on the table.

Sol felt a sense of giddiness when Unius and Prompto looked at the cases in curiosity, while Armis and Nigrum smirked to each other. Gladio just gave the doctor a smug grin and she in turn rolled her eyes but smiled none the less, Cultro shared a small smile in response.

'And as of today, we can officially be called the "Crownsguards"'.

He opened up the cases and handed to each member of the party their uniforms. The looks everyone had were sights to behold.

Armis looked at his own with a proud grin and even looked ready to shed a tear while Nigrum looked at his own with a look of pride and composure, clearly pleased by the overall work of the uniform. Mederis hummed in approval while going over a few things with it, Cultro looked like she was trying to hide back that jaw splitting smile but Sol could see the beaming happiness within her eyes.

Gladio just laughed with approval, he liked the jacket especially when he saw it would show off his mighty muscles. If that didn't boost his ego Sol didn't know what would. Ignis had already seen his before but she spotted he looked at them with pride behind his specs, not that she would be surprised, this man deserved the very best the crown could offer him.

By far though the best reactions were from Prompto and Unius, who looked at their uniforms like they were made off expensive gems, mouths agape and eyes wide as dinner plates.

'I hope those looks are approval and not dismay', Ignis said with a sly smirk. 'They spent quite some time in making these'.

'W-Wait, these are ours?', Prompto asked, unbelievingly.

'Of course they are', Sol said.

'You two are part of the Crownsguard now, you may as well look the part', Mederis said kindly.

Noct patted their backs in good nature with a smirk.

'You guys deserved this', he assured.

While they profusely hugged the prince, Sol looked at her friends who shared smirks, laughter and pride. She held her glass in her hands softly, tomorrow they would leave their home for the very first time, go on this journey together to seal the treaty and in exchange gain the peace their home needed. Her brother would get married, then he would rule Insomnia and she'd become the ambassador of the kingdom, their friends would stay with them and with luck find their own happiness.

Then, in a totally out of character moment, Noct raised his glass up.

'To this road trip, with luck it'll be a good one', he toasted.

A few glances here and there, everyone got up and clinked glasses.

Unaware of what would come tomorrow…

A/N: Apologises on the delays, but things just got a bit bad. I'm back to continue this story I promise! So let me know what you think and as always, stay awesome but most importantly stay safe!


	3. Chapter 3

Night and Day

Chapter III

On the road

'The decreed hour is come', announced king Regis, upon his throne addressing his two children.

Sol and her brother stood before him, facing their father's eyes with their own looks. Sol retained, after an hour of mental preparation in the bathroom, her stoic looks yet her eyes showed full alert and attention to the words their father spoke. Royal protocol education hammered into her mind after all…unlike Noct.

The prince looked neither disinterested in what was unfolding yet at the same time looked so indifferent to the whole thing, as if though he were at a restaurant waiting for his meal. At times like this the princess wished she had the same courage or laziness her brother possessed, it would no doubt benefit her and risk chances of stress clawing up to her head.

Both dresses in their royal fatigues, her wears a black jacket that he (for whatever reason) keeps unzipped with skull-motif buttons, zipper tag and sequin details on the pockets. Underneath, he wears a steel grey shirt with skull prints. He wears black cropped trousers and black buckled boots with red soles along with a black motorcycle glovelet on his left hand. Why he wore that glove is beyond her as far she could she remember he never drove a motorcycle.

Sol's was similar in his design, a black jacket that was smaller than his and without sleeves, long gloves that clung to her hands and forearm, a red belt around her waist securing her overhauled shorts with an additional utility pocket at the front and a short duster at the back extending to her heels. Black buckled boots like Noct except the soles were grey. Around her left arm bicep was a red band that covered her bicep to shoulder.

'Set forth with my blessing, Prince Noctis, Princess Sol', Regis said.

The twins bowed in response to the king, the princess casted an eye towards the prince, hoping he'd have some formal set of words ready. 'Thank you, …Your majesty', Noctis said, though she could see the last part was just added for courtesy's sake alone. 'Thank you, your grace', she said adding her own words. Confident and polite like Nigrum had taught her, least she prepared that response in her head and not just threw in the last one.

Regis gave them both a curt nod before speaking: 'Take your leave, and go in the grace of the gods'. Sol and Noct raised their heads but before Sol could speak for them, remembering the lessons at heart and hoping to say farewell like true members of the royal blood. Noct?

'Right'.

And without giving his sister so much as a glance or even a signal to tell her they were moving, he strolled out of the throne room. Composing herself with a small cough, the princess gave her father one more bow before chasing after her brother. Once outside and no sooner had the door closed behind them with a small "boom" sound, she spoke. 'You couldn't use more than one word could you?', she asked exasperatedly. 'I could've just said "K" and it wouldn't have made a difference', Noct responded casually.

Sol sighed, berating herself mentally for thinking he'd do something else than that. Noct said: 'You're too uptight, you know dad wouldn't stop us from if we failed the protocol'. 'That's not the point', Sol argued, 'Need I remind you we're going to a wedding that will seal the treaty?'. Noct rolled his eyes as Sol continued. 'If we cannot act accordingly before our father then our chances in future meetings will become a nightmare if we're not taken seriously'.

'Tch, you're sounding like Ignis', Noct groaned. '…Oh dear Six I am', Sol said with a whine. She didn't think she'd reach that level but there she was, lecturing her brother as if she suddenly turned into Ignis. 'Least I'm not telling you to eat your vegetables…'.

Outside the palace, the twins of the Lucis line looked towards their party. Gladio and Armis just finishing packing the camping equipment into the trunk of the Regalia while Mederis, beside them, was listing off the inventory and judging from her frown Sol suspected they were gonna need to restock sooner than she feared. Nigrum and Ignis were chatting together by Mederis' car and Armis' motorcycle, the brother of the sword had a look of annoyance. No doubt he would riding with Armis.

Prompto and Unius were excitedly talking away about, no doubt, chocobos. According to Mederis there is apparently a chocobos ranch that as the name suggested, there would be chocobos galore and even some for riding. The very moment those two heard of such magical delight, they declared it'd be the first place they visited after the wedding. Least they were excited for the trip, unlike Cultro who, currently leaning against the bike, dreaded being near those things. Her only disdain of the trip so far, she even bribed Ignis to use whatever excuse to not go there.

Bribing Ignis to try and convince Prompto and Unius to not go see chocobos? He is a man of many talents but even he's got his limits.

Everyone is dressed in their Crownsguard attires, Gladio wearing black leather trousers with a small side chain, and an open black shirt with nothing but a pendant underneath. He has a small arm sleeve over his left wrist, and wears black shoes with red soles. She was certain he had an undershirt but just chose not to wear it, either showing off his muscles or tattoos…and he claims Noct has an ego.

Ignis, ever the more regale looking of the party, is wearing a purple and black patterned dress shirt with his black suit and black shiny red-soled shoes with sequenced crystals at the tip. He wears shimmery silver driving gloves. Like the party he has skull motifs to his outfit but the most prominent one is on the back of his jacket.

Prompto wears two bands on his right arm, black gloves, a black shirt with a white pattern, and a sleeveless black vest with a dark red flannel shirt attached underneath. He wears dark pants with a faint leopard print. He wears black boots with red soles that are lined with white fur. Sol also knew he added his own personal traits to the uniform, such as slang or taglines on the back of his vest, ever the supporting fan she guessed.

Mederis is currently wearing a mixture of her old espionage gear with Crownsguard attire, a long black and grey cloak that was attached to a grey metallic pauldron on her right shoulder, a black jacket with zippers around the shoulder, a belt and long pair leather pants with a satchel on her thigh, black boots with red soles and on the tip were the espionage emblem, a black fox head. On her right arm was a watch that looked more complex than an average watch.

Nigrum's was similar the original attire Noct had with some alterations towards it, a grey poncho that covered just above his stomach with a leather vest strapped with blue and black belts, closing it. His left arm was devoid of a sleeve instead showing off his wolf tattoo of white ink that gave him an otherworldly look, long grey pants with a chain attached to his pocket and back pocket. Boots were grey and silver with red soles.

For her sword, Armis wore a long black trench coat with the skull motif on his back, a dark blue vest with his lion chain around his neck, leather biker gloves with a fire pattern on the back of his hands, a pair of grey pants with a pair of grey and green sneakers. He was rather happy with his coat, something he specifically asked for.

Unius' was a little unique to the others, a dark tank top with two long red straps that stretched down to her waist, a pair of leather shorts hugging her knees with brown leather pouch strapped to her lower back. A pair of boots and a unique gauntlet to her right arm, not a weapon but for design, a pair of goggles around her blue head band, something she wanted upon learning Armis would be using his bike, and finally a pair of ear phones looped over her left ear.

Lastly but not even remotely least, Cultro wore a black leather bomber jacket with a fur trim collar and a V-neck white shirt, black pants a belt that was decorated with pouches and black boots and gloves. On her right index finger were two silver rings, earrings on her left ear in the shape of a tear drop and last a necklace of a skull as opposed to the skull motif on her uniform. On the back of her jacket though was a slang in dark red "Live or Die".

'So how'd it go?', asked the samurai, folding his arms.

'About as you would expect', Sol answered as she and Noct walked down the steps to them. Yet suddenly the eight guards all stood up properly and at full attention. Sol's curiosity was answered when a distant "Your Highness" sounded.

They both turned to see Drautos, captain of the Kingsglaive, and their father. Regis slowly walked over to the twins, his cane present and, as Sol noticed, his pace slower than ever. She retained her composure though, knowing how her father was whenever she displayed worry over his weakened form. 'What now?', Noct asked impatiently. Sol gave her brother a "gentle" nudge to his stomach with a forced smile.

'Brother, be patient. Lunafreya isn't going anywhere', she assured. Noct scoffed as their father got within distance of them. 'I fear I have left too much unsaid', spoke the king. The twins gave their father an understanding look as they lessened his trip and stood closer to him. Yet he raised a hand to stop them from aiding him, whether our of pride or dignity they would never know, as he addressed the men and women who would be in charge of protecting his children. 'You place a great burden on those who would bear with you', he said.

Sol allowed herself to smile at the others, proud of their dedication and thankful for their loyalty herself and Noct. Even Noct gave a small smile in response although the king saw neither of the smiles.

'You're one to talk', retorted the prince. Regis just gave him a raised brow before returning to the guards. 'I ask not you guide my wayward children', he said. 'Merely, that you would remain by their sides'. With that request, they bowed to him, although Prompto and Unius were a bit slower and clumsier. 'Indeed your Grace, Ignis responded with utmost confidence in his tone. 'We'll see them both to Altissia if it's the last thing we do', promised Gladio.

'Y-Yeah, what they said', Prompto squeaked. Sol resisted the urge to giggle, the boy was so precious sometimes~. 'Hate to break this up, but Cor's got the motor running', Noct announced, no doubt wanting to go now than ever. A good bet would be to prevent his father to further "embarrass" them. Sol turned to Drautos with a curt nod. 'Father is in your hands Drautos', she said. 'I trust I can put him in your care without concern yes?'. 'Without a doubt your Majesty', he assured.

'And another thing', Regis said, taking a step forward to his son.

Noct turned to his father, seeing that smirk. 'Do mind your manners around your charming bride-to-be', he said playfully but the strict tone of the father was carefully planted. In response, Noct approached him and gave with mock bow, his own snarky response. 'Your Majesty as well'. 'Try to mind yours around our esteemed guests from Niflheim'. Sol gave him a roll of her eyes once his own turned to hers.

'Neither of you have cause for concern', he promised. 'Nor do you, father', Sol promised. He looked at his two children, the looks of a proud father glistened in his eyes, before him were two fine and great adults, destined for greatness. 'Take heed, once you set forth, you cannot turn back', he warned. 'You think we would?', Sol inquired. They had been prepared for this since they night of the announcement of the wedding, the day had come and yes at first they were both apprehensive and nervous, but the desire to see the world greatly over weighed their fears.

'I need only know you are ready to leave home behind', he said. Noct shrugged. 'Don't know about you but I'm as ready as I'll ever be'. Regis turned to his daughter, who gave him a comforting smile. 'As am I father', she responded. They both turned to their paths in silence. 'Take care on the long road', Regis spoke.

They both stalled and turned to him. 'Wheresoever you should go, the line Lucis goes with you', he said, the last piece of fatherly wisdom that shall come from him. He then placed his hands on their shoulders and for this moment, Sol and Noctis saw their father. Not the king that placed a great task upon their shoulders, not the man they strive to please nor the very man that her brother would one day succeed. No, this was their father, forced to watch his children grow and leave their home behind them for a journey that will decide the future of their home.

'Walk tall, my children'.

*Outside of Insomnia*

Another car drives by, Sol sighs and Gladio grunts in annoyance.

'I think we can forget about hitching our way there', the shield said as he approached the driver's seat of the Regalia, where Ignis laid his forehead against the wheel in annoyance. With the heat of the sandy world boring down upon them and pushing their vehicles certainly did more than just wear them out, it was no wonder why they were all jacket-less and sweating like being trapped in a sauna.

Sol and her brother both sat against the Regalia in exhaustion, though theirs paled in comparison to Prompto who laid spread open upon the road. 'I can't believe it, we're just starting our road trip and poof, three vehicles down for the count', whine Unius, looking Mederis' car, and one stern glare from the owner stopped her from kicking it in frustration. 'Don't be so dramatic, we've just underestimated the heat and its effects on the engines', promised Mederis who closed the hood of her car down.

'Too bad we didn't think that far ahead', Armis pipped as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

'No that would be far too easy', Nigrum muttered.

'Ignis, how much farther is to Hammerhead?', Cultro asked as she took a swig of her bottle of water.

'Not much farther it seems…but you may change your tune when we push', promised the advisor.

'Thought people were kind outside the city', Gladio groaned.

'There is so much you can rely on human kindness', replied Ignis.

The giant chuckled as he gently kicked the two royal children to get them up. 'Come on, we're gonna have to push this ourselves', he said. Noct and Sol groaned but reluctantly rose back to their shaky legs regardless, the princess joining the others to help Mederis' car. Prompto however remained where he was. 'Prom', Nigrum started but Gladio waved him off.

'I've already pushed myself…to the brink of death', he panted. Ever the drama queen it seems. 'Come on', Gladio said, giving him a light kick on his feet, 'Car's not going to move itself'. With a loud groan, Prompto rose back to his feet and settled on the passenger side of the car with Noct on the driver's side and Gladio pushing from behind the car. 'I thought the _cars_ were supposed to move _us_?', Prompto whined.

'Would be nice', Cultro muttered as she grabbed the driver's side. 'Can it already', Gladio grunted impatiently. Armis and Nigrum pushed from behind while Unius pushed from the passenger side and Sol pushed Armis' bike with some form of difficulty, Mederis and Ignis in the driver's seat respectively. Pushing the vehicles turned out to be more of a workout than the party had anticipated, grunts and groans mixed with curses of the size and weight of their chosen vehicles.

'Un. Believable', Noct grunted.

'If father could only see us now…', Sol sighed as she pushed the large bike.

'Not exactly the fairy tale beginning huh Prince Noctis?', teased Gladio.

'We let ourselves get carried away', Ignis sighed.

'Then can we all agree to not let this happen again?', Armis groaned out. 'Last thing we need is for someone to report we died over exhaustion of pushing our methods of transport'.

There was a collection of chuckles mixed with some mad laughter from Unius. 'To be honest dying sounds like a needed reprieve!', the dancer teased.

'I just hope that this isn't some form of an omen', Mederis mused as she steered to remain straight on the road, following at a far distance from Ignis.

'Gladio, do me a favour', Noct said.

'What now Noct?'.

'Push this thing yourself!'.

'All by MYSELF!?'.

'You won't even notice if we let go~', Prompto said, and judging by his tone he seemed perfectly ok with the concept.

'Prompto you so much as lift your finger from this I swear to the Six I will hurt you', promised the shield.

'Prompto, Noct, no slacking!', Sol ordered, almost tripping.

'Says the girl with the bike!', Noct argued.

' You wanna push this thing on your OWN?', warned the princess.

'You all may want to save your breathing for pushing', Ignis said.

With a collective groan the arguments ceased, perhaps the heat and exhausting task was enough for any arguments to decline. Not that the princess complained, she'd rather hear pants and groans than whining. The Regalia's engines were not built to withstand the intensity of the heat outside the Crown City, and truth be told why would it be? Sadly the same concept applied to Mederis' vehicle, the engine granted didn't last as long as the Regalia.

Armis' bike sadly fared no longer nor less than the Regalia, and despite knowing his bike like the back of his hand the sword is unable to figure out what's in need of a tune up. Sol didn't have long to ponder as her muscles screamed in exhaustion, how did he manage this thing was beyond her, it weighed so heavily she may as well be pushing a tank. 'How much farther?', Cultro asked, grunting.

'It shouldn't be much further', assured Ignis.

'Didn't the map say it's literally next door?', groaned Prompto.

'On the MAP, yes', Nigrum grunted. 'Big difference when it comes to the world'.

'World's a big place…', Noct mused…

*Hammerhead*

No training Gladio had ever forced upon them could rival the exhaustion and agony the party felt, Sol swore if something, like an imperial or a wild animal, came and murdered her she'd oddly be perfectly okay with it.

The cars and bike were FINALLY pushed to the garage known as Hammerhead, a relatively popular and friendly spot on the map that according to the reviews is the best place for vehicle repairs. 'Hey there, y'all kept a girl watin'!', called out a voice. The party of half dead souls looked to see the mechanic approach them, smiling at them all, and Sol was starting to realize there was more to the garage than just quality car repairs.

'Now, which one of y'all is the royal folk?', she asked. Sol and Noct stood up with a weak wave to greet her. The mechanic beamed at them. 'Howdy your majesties. Congrats on your wedding', she said, smiling at Noct. 'Uh, not hitched yet', the prince said bashfully. He gained a small elbow to his stomach, courtesy of his sister. Hitched now or later, she refused to let him flirt with the rather beautiful mechanic. 'Lady Lunafreya's groom-to-be, here in Hammerhead', she said.

'Apologies for taking so long', intervened Ignis, 'As you can see we've had our fair shares of disasters'. The mechanic gave each vehicle a look, circling around them but nothing about them seemed to bother her, if nothing else it would seem she looked rather excited to be working on them. 'You'd be best saving your apologies for Paw-Paw', she responded. ' "Paw-Paw"?', Mederis asked.

'So that makes you…?', Gladio asked.

'Cindy- Cid's grease monkey granddaughter', she introduced kindly.

'Roll'em in while I'm still young!', a cranky old voice boomed. They turned to see the old man, no doubt Cid, looking over the Regalia. When he raised his head up to see the party, he gave a look. 'Didn't yer daddy tell ya? She's a custom classic, not some beat up ol' clunker', he explained gesturing the Regalia. Cid then turned his eyes to the twins. 'Prince Noctis and Princess Sol', he addressed. The twins looked at him, Noct confused but indifferent while Sol looked full alert. He then scoffed and waved his hand dismissively.

'Your vehicles are gonna take a while, y'all get her in and run along', he said as he headed for his garage. Leaving the party, mixed looks formed upon them. 'What's up his ass?', Armis asked. 'Sorry y'all, Paw-Paw's just a wee bit cranky', Cindy said with a grin. 'Well y'all heard him, let's get your gals a movin'!'.

With one last groan from Unius, the party pushed their defeated vehicles into the garage. Now with that problem partially resolved, they now must play the waiting game. At least it'll give them all some time to come up with a way to come up with the money they would need to pay for the repairs.

Also they would need to learn what a "gil" is…

AN: Kind of a meh chapter I know and it was more or less to introduce their designs and get the story going. Sorry.

This will be the last chapter for 2017, so big thanks to everyone whose supported my stories, feedback and just been awesome. Happy Christmas, Happy New Year, and as always, stay awesome but most importantly stay safe!


End file.
